


Artwork inspired by Turtleduck Adoption from rolex_muncher

by nat_and_cap



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_and_cap/pseuds/nat_and_cap
Summary: I was inspired by the story Turtleduck Adoption by rolex_muncher  I drew this because I feel like Zuko needs happiness and that comes in the form of turtleducks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Artwork inspired by Turtleduck Adoption from rolex_muncher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rolex_muncher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolex_muncher/gifts).



> Link to the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120808/chapters/58070674

Also, this is the first time I’ve posted to AO3 and I’m on mobile so please be nice 


End file.
